


All I Want For Christmas (is gingerbread)

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, christmas gift for my secret Santa!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: Josh and Tyler are extremely jet lagged from the Australian/New Zealand leg of tour, but that’s not getting in the way of their Christmas celebrations.





	All I Want For Christmas (is gingerbread)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xmerritrex on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xmerritrex+on+tumblr).



> Merry Christmas to my Secret Santa, xmerritrex on tumblr. I hope you enjoy this!

Josh and Tyler, though they met in May, bonded over the fact that they both loved Christmas. That very first year they even celebrated Christmas in July because they couldn’t wait for December. Music, candy canes, and even a gift exchange; it was a fun party for just the two of them. All these years later, they still celebrated, even if it was just a little acknowledgement. 

But when the actual Christmas season came around, the two of them went all out. Christmas carols were their constant background noise. Though they were always super busy with touring, both made it a point to find Christmassy activities to do.

2018 has been an exciting year— an absolute whirlwind. Coming home from New Zealand with just a few days before the holiday meant that Josh and Tyler were very jetlagged. They were thankful for the 24 hour Walmart and found themselves wandering the aisles. Tyler drowsily wrapped some tinsel around Josh’s neck and his own as they examine all the holiday decorations.

“Dude!” Josh pointed at the display of gingerbread houses. “We should build some houses!”

Tyler’s grin stretched across his face, brightening his over-tired eyes. “Let’s!”

They dashed to the checkout, finally with a purpose. 

“I’m going to build the best dang gingerbread house. I’m thinking a nice porch… maybe a turret.” Tyler went off on a tangent as they drove back to his place, verbally designing a frankly impressive mansion that exceeded the materials in the gingerbread kit. Josh had purchased some gumdrops and was complaining how gross they were, with his teeth glued together.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do,” Tyler explained after arriving home. “We’re going to build these and then when our friends come over later for the Christmas party, we’re gonna have them judge to who built the best one.”

“But it’s in the band contract that you win all games,” Josh replied.

“Don’t worry. Mine will be better regardless,” Tyler shot back.

“Oh wow, game on, bro.”

They worked diligently on their gingerbread masterpieces. Josh’s tongue stuck through his teeth as he focused like he never had before on an art project. They both started including candy found around the house, and mixed up extra icing for the roofs. Tyler was all about fairness, wanting to win without question. They kept going till the jetlag caught up with them. Josh fell asleep with his head on the table, resting on a pile of gumdrops. Tyler at least had enough energy to lay on the kitchen floor. 

Unfortunately, the get-together was a daytime event, and the doorbell rang with them still both passed out. 

“What the heck were you guys doing?” Mark exclaimed as he arrived and saw how bedraggled they were.

“Gingerbread house competition,” Josh mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

At least it was a casual hang-out, and with a pot of coffee, they perked up. Tyler got involved with the impromptu Mario Kart tournament that broke out, still managing to beat nearly everyone; mainly his brother and Josh’s. Josh was half dozing on the couch as all the sisters were chatting and catching up. 

“Hey, uh where is Jim?” Jenna pointed out that the canine ray of sunshine had not been seen for awhile— suspicious.

It was one of those moments where everyone knows the answer, but no one wants to voice the horrible reality. Their silence was met with the noise of rustling and puppy shenanigans happening in the kitchen. Josh was roused from his stupor.

“Jimmy! No!” He shouted, but it was too late. 

The floor was covered with the shattered remnants of their gingerbread architectural masterpieces. Jim had somehow whacked the two houses off the table, and then began to feast on his bounty. Josh wrestled him back and tugged him off to be sequestered behind a puppy gate, where Jim licked his lips to gather the last of the crumbs.

Tyler finally showed up, having finished a game despite the commotion. “But- but… no one got to see our hard work… how will we have the contest now?”

“He’s my dog. I forfeit,” Josh conceded. “Tyler wins.”

“As it should be.” Tyler grinned. “They looked like crap anyway… at least Jim got to enjoy it.”

“Merry Christmas, bro,” Josh smiled.

“Merry flippin’ Christmas,” Tyler agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m teeentyonepilots on tumblr and trenchtowel on twitter. Come say hey! (I’m also trying to finish off one more Christmas fic for today)  
> Also, special shout out to Mack (violetjosh) for helping me with this story concept!


End file.
